The Miracle of Two
|kanji = 二人の奇跡|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|opening = Point of Starting Dreams|ending = Awakening Connection Resonance|genre = Magical Girl|motif = "Discovering Your True Self"}} '|二人の奇跡}} is a series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot Two hundred years ago, the world consisted of mortality and magic - only a several few being born with magic. 13-year old '''Lilianne' was one of these several few who were born with magic. Being one of these magic users, Lilianne brought happiness and hope for her hometown - helping the town with troubles and issues, solving the problems using her magic despite being clumsy, unintelligent and incredibly shy. However, magic users all around the world began to disappear due to the 17-year old dark magic user who goes by the name: Lucifer Noire - the dark wielder absorbing magic and killing off the magic users. Eventually, Lucifer made his way to Lilianne's home and looked for his next victim - eventually finding the victim in the young Lilianne however, when she proves to him she can put up a fight, he decides to absorb the souls of everyone in the town including Lilianne's parents causing the dark sorcerer's magic to increase in power and leaving Lilianne distraught to the point she unleashes her most powerful magic - reviving the town and every magic user who was killed by Lucifer while sealing the dark magic user away in stone however, killing herself off and causing the town to forget her existence - her soul separating into two and being later reborn, Lucifer also being revived. Now, the two halves of the separated soul must reunite and defeat the evil magic user; but only when they remember who they actually are.'' Characters Major Characters - One of the two main protagonists, Haruka is a shy and extremely timid girl who tends to cower away from social interaction and talking to others - being too afraid of talking due to feeling like she'll get bullied. As a result of this, Haruka is lonely and struggles to believe she can make friends while often reading a book she was found with as a baby. While being shy and timid, she also hides the fact that she actually has magical powers which allow flowers to bloom and allow nature to prosper - afraid of being considered a weirdo or a freak for her magic. - One of the two main protagonists, Umi is a bright and energetic girl who lacks a sense of intelligence and is pretty stupid. Due to this, Umi is considered an idiot and an embarrassment to her rich and successful. While being unintelligent and dumb, she is funny and a great friend - especially to Haruka when the two meet and talk for the first time despite being in the same class. Similarly to Haruka, she is adopted and wields water powers which can unintentionally cause indoor waterspouts and causing small rainclouds to appear over other people's heads. - The girl from 200 hundred years ago who sealed away Lucifer in stone while killing herself at the same time, Lilianne appears in spirit form to the two girls whenever they're down in the dumps, struggling with Lucifer's attacks or just feeling lonely and wanting to talk to them. Despite this, Lilianne acts like a normal shy and clumsy girl whenever they just talk despite her form as a spirit. - The main antagonist of the series, Lucifer is a dark magic user who was sealed away in stone 200 years ago by Lilianne. Being evil, Lucifer is merciless and greedy for power and magic in the form of human souls - using his minions to steal the essence of humans for his own selfish needs. Supporting Locations Media and Merchandise Episodes Music Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:The Miracle of Two Category:Chinatsu Kiseki